<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serenade by scraptrap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874823">Serenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap'>scraptrap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, also I ship these two hard, sue me, this is pretty shmoopy ngl, though I warned you about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is in a sour mood so good ol' Goldie manages to calm him. (How do you do summaries?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just stay there and get ready to enjoy it.”</p>
<p>Being as skeptical as he was, part of Springtrap was a little worried about the suggestive implications while the other half of his mind told him to expect something utterly ridiculous; neither of which could go well. That being said, he crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly to one side as he watched Fred tamper with the audio system, assuming he was trying to find a track he needed. He could have just gone and sang without the use of one though if it was supposed to be as quick as Fred had implied.</p>
<p>No sooner had that thought crossed his mind did a loud screech snap him out of it, and Fredbear looked so proud of himself when he gently tapped the microphone to double check that it was on. “If you're finished playing around, what in the world is so important that you couldn't have had someone else come here?” Springtrap just sounded so done with everything, as per usual, but that didn't make Fredbear’s little grin falter.</p>
<p>Upon noticing said expression Springtrap’s own face briefly flashed with confusion written all over it, but couldn't voice it out loud fast enough; for suddenly music started playing from the speakers and what sounded like a jaunty tune filled the area. It took him another moment to realize Fredbear was singing, and when he actually focused and took the time to pay attention to what was being said--</p>
<p><em>“Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere.”</em> Fredbear's voice held a playful tone while he sang, but the words sounded so suggestive and-</p>
<p><em>“Oh, let me be-”</em> An arm snaked itself around Springtrap’s waist, and Fredbear was pulling him closer. <em>“Your teddy bear.”</em></p>
<p>Springtrap instantly uncrossed his arms in an attempt to push his partner away, unfortunately with no avail- and much to his dismay, he could practically feel himself growing both embarrassed and maybe a little pleased with the attention. Still, he wasn't ready to show it; he had one hand pressed against Fredbear's chest and the other was balled into a fist at his own in case he had to punch the big lug.</p>
<p><em>“I don't wanna be a lion, cause lions ain't the kind you love enough.”</em> Fredbear put on his best sultry stare, a grin still evident on his face as Springtrap moved to cover his face with his hands. So much for hitting him.</p>
<p>“Fred, stop.” Springtrap all but groaned into his hands, hoping to whatever was up there that he didn't have any color painting his face by some stupid miracle. And of course the big guy had half a mind to continue just to watch the looks Springtrap could give, but Fredbear relented anyway, nuzzling his face into his partner’s neck before backing off. The place grew quiet again in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>“That's the shortest song I could have picked to serenade you with and you instantly turn into a ball of nerves.”</p>
<p>Springtrap sent a halfhearted glare his partner’s way, hoping he was convincing enough, but the big guy knowingly shook his head with a light snicker and wrapped an arm around Springtrap’s waist again. “If this was anyone else I’m sure they would have at least shown <em>some</em> appreciation.”</p>
<p>At that Springtrap got surprisingly defensive, once again attempting to push Fredbear away. “I did appreciate it. But in case you forgot, I’m not comfortable with… such displays.” Fredbear blinked, loosening his hold a little for when his partner backed off if he so chose, but it was obvious neither of them really wanted to make any move to get away from each other.</p>
<p>“You know I was just joking, right?” Fredbear started, bringing a hand up to gently grab Springtrap’s jaw and made it so they looked into each other's eyes. The big guy continued, voice curious and even slightly amused, “Never took you for the jealous type.” The next thing he knew he was grabbing onto his head to alleviate a dull feeling, Springtrap basically head butting him and finally backing away, crossing his arms again. Fredbear really should have seen that one coming.</p>
<p>“Come on, sunshine, what is with you today? Do we have to go somewhere more private?”</p>
<p>Springtrap thought about it for a second, and as soon as he nodded he was being led towards the nearest exit, which was a surprisingly vacant area right now considering there might have been some teens there moments before. And now that they were completely alone, Springtrap allowed Fredbear to back him up against the wall and grab his jaw again, but this time there were little kisses peppered all over his face; from the tips of his ears to his nose to anywhere and everywhere in between.</p>
<p>Fredbear let a little smile grace his face. “You can be very adorable, you know that?”</p>
<p>Springtrap didn't respond; he was preoccupied with the way his partner’s fingers lightly caressed his cheek as he spoke, and at the little kisses at his lips. Springtrap’s own hand came up so he could entwine their fingers despite the awkward position they must have been in.</p>
<p>Noticing the other’s lack of response, Fredbear used his free hand to make sure Springtrap wouldn't turn his head away, getting ready to say something. And as always, it was as if they could read each other’s minds, for the smaller guy stopped him to say “Before you say anything, <em>honey bear,</em> can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but naturally the big guy humored his partner. “I’m all ears, love.” Fredbear almost audibly snorted when Springtrap faltered for a moment, but kept quiet and watched as his partner moved their hands so that they were between them.</p>
<p>“You said you wanted to serenade me, but if I didn't know any better I would think you’re drunk on something.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, poor sap literally walked right into it.</em> Before Springtrap could finish that thought the big guy spoke up. “I’m not drunk. However, I am intoxicated by you.”</p>
<p>Fredbear could have sworn his partner was turning red, and he laughed while nuzzling their faces together.</p>
<p>“You are the corniest piece of garbage I have ever had the fortune of knowing.” Fred just hummed in response; he was used to his partner bringing that up, so he basically paid no mind to it at this point.</p>
<p>“But you just so happen to like this piece of garbage more than any other, and I happen to be okay with that.”</p>
<p>Springtrap rolled his eyes, but he knew his partner was right. Of all the idiots he could have had the possibility of getting close to, he ended up with basically his best friend, one of the nicer if not more “chill” individuals. And he would definitely be a lying sack of shit if he said he didn't enjoy all the attention and affection he received.</p>
<p>“Whatever. So, Prince Charming, can we sit down somewhere or are you going to keep me trapped against this wall the whole time?”</p>
<p>Well if there were an option, Fredbear liked this. After all, if he truly wanted to move he would have done something about it sooner. But as his partner wanted to move, he asked “And where would you like to sit, you royal pain in the ass?” in a slightly teasing tone, backing up regardless so Springtrap wasn't almost stuck in the corner.</p>
<p>“In your lap would be preferred, if you don't mind.”</p>
<p>Of course he wouldn't mind that. Especially when he asked politely. Though honestly anything to get them as close as possible was always a good idea in Fredbear's book; one of two things usually end up happening- either he gets to admire his partner in every way imaginable, or Springtrap would admire him instead, which was a treat in itself, since the other was known for ‘being incapable of showing any emotion and feelings.’</p>
<p>Well those accusations might as well have been thrown out an actual window; once they found someplace to relax, Springtrap was pulled into Fredbear’s lap with little resistance. In fact, he wasted no time in snuggling up to Fredbear once he got the chance, starting an onslaught of kisses similar to how his partner had been doing moments before. And Fredbear just let him. Curiosity grabbed a hold of him and he wanted to see what the other wanted to do now that he was comfortable. In the meantime he grabbed onto his partner’s hips, feeling how nice and warm he was.</p>
<p>Not wanting to disturb him, Fredbear stayed quiet and still. After a moment of silence, Springtrap’s hands finally slide down some, over the curve of his partner's belly to momentarily rest on his hips as well just so he can run them up Fredbear's sides and towards his chest. Fredbear cocked his head slightly to one side, torn between looking at Springtrap and watching where the hands would travel next. With Springtrap seemingly distracted, he decided admiring him was the best option.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Springtrap’s hands went from the big guy’s chest to his shoulders, gently squeezing them before he entwined his fingers behind Fredbear's neck, content for the first time all day. And the look on his partner's face almost made him chuckle; Fredbear was like a little kid with a crush, and truth be told it was the cutest thing.</p>
<p>After taking a little bit of time just staring at each other like a couple of lovestruck teenagers, Fredbear leaned forward to start trailing his lips over his partner's neck and up one ear, doing the same on the other side as his hands slinked downward to gently grip and squeeze Springtrap's thighs- he knew he didn't have to be so gentle, but he didn't want to risk anything.</p>
<p>“You're too good to me, Fredbear.” Springtrap said suddenly, voice sounding distant and dreamy as his hands went downward again to rub his partner's belly. His partner always made comments about how he didn't like how big he was, but oh how Springtrap loved it; perfect for cuddling, added warmth... and it was kind of amusing to look at how children would doodle them together and notice the obvious difference between Fredbear's body and his own leaner form. He never said this aloud though; he knew Fredbear would get defensive and remain rather self-conscious for a little while.</p>
<p>“If you're saying you deserve less, you really couldn't be any more wrong.” Fredbear replied, shifting his weight slightly. Upon noticing how embarrassed his partner was after that reply he had to chuckle, which of course earned him a glare- but as usual, it held no real anger.</p>
<p>Springtrap opted for rolling his eyes as his fingertips lightly grazed over whatever expanse of his partner's hips he could reach at the angle he was currently in. Fredbear was practically beaming at this point. From where his hands were now positioned, Springtrap could follow up and down along Fredbear's arms, just enjoying the contact. Then finally, after making his way down to his hands, which were still resting on his thighs, he gently squeezed them before wrapping his arms around Fredbear's neck and nuzzling his face into it. And then finally- for the first time that evening- he sat up to rub their noses together before going in for a proper kiss, their lips meeting in a surprisingly chaste peck.</p>
<p>Once they parted, Fredbear couldn’t help it. “You know, you’re allowed to open up more.” he started, and his partner was already groaning. The other knew him too well. “I say after this we have a talk, but right now-” the big guy had to shift his weight again. “I don't remember the last time you were this affectionate.”</p>
<p>Springtrap didn't have a response. Hell, he didn't even know why that was. “Well it was either like this or have you attempt to serenade me.” Springtrap replied, moving so that his hands were back on Fredbear's shoulders.</p>
<p>“You don't want me doing that?” Fredbear cocked his head again, genuine curiosity in his voice.</p>
<p>Springtrap shrugged, focusing just past one of his partner’s shoulders in an effort to avert his gaze. “I’m not opposed to the idea, so long as it isn't in such an… open area like that.”</p>
<p>The big guy couldn't help but smirk now, making his partner look at him again. <em>So his bunny was still the shy type.</em> “Then may I continue? Or would that be out of the question?” A shake of his head and Fredbear dropped the subject; no one could say he didn't try. Though, that didn't stop him from continuing to poke some fun.</p>
<p>“So jealous <em>and</em> shy. What a combo, sunshine.” He received a whack for that, but as they both got up to make their way back towards the entrance, Fredbear figured he liked it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a piece of fan art I saw on... deviantArt I believe?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>